Over Again
by x.izzylightwood
Summary: Fanfiction set after City of Heavenly Fire. All ships, but mainly Sizzy.


**Okay, I have been working on this for a while, but didn't like where it was going and wanted to make this facfic longer, so I rewrote some parts in the chapters and I believe it is a lot better than before. All characters belong to the amazing Cassandra Clare. There are COHF and TID spoilers so beware. This is also being posted on my Instagram btw. Review and Enjoy :)**

* * *

(_Simon_)

The New York sky was bright today. It was clear with a few clouds, just like it usually was in August. And it was sunny, but it was slightly windy. Every time the wind blew, the chilling air seeped through his clothes and reached his skin. He read that Vampires didn't feel the cold, and was told of how he used to a one. He used to not feel the cold, or even heat. Now he did, and even though he didn't remember everything, it still felt weird feeling the temperature, like it was unnatural.

Clary walked along beside him. "Feel different?"

"You always ask me that," Simon stated.

Clary shrugged, "Just wondering, everything just kinda happened all at once and I wanna make sure you're okay."

"I'm okay. I just feel like someone scooped out the inside of my brain and is slowly throwing pieces of it back in with runes all over them," he said.

Clary laughed, her smile spreading across her faced, making her freckles move and her green eyes grow even brighter.

During the past three months the Clave had taken to consider and evaluate him to be able to Ascend, he'd spent all of his time with Clary. Almost every day she'd lead him to the large library in the Institute and pull down stacks of books that they'd get through that day. While reading, he'd pick up small memories along the way of when he'd been a Downworlder, but they were always so brief.

Simon and Clary had even gone to talk to his mom and Rebecca. They'd explained to them everything and they had surprisingly took it well with no problems.

His time with Clary had really brought him closer to her and he no longer felt empty holes when he thought of her. They had been filled with most of the memories he'd been missing for months.

Jace had helped him learn to draw runes until he perfected it, but not without teasing him along the way. Clary had to watch him sometimes when they did sessions.

Alec then took him to the weapon room and he spent days memorizing them all.

He'd see Izzy only sometimes. But when she'd catch him staring at her, she would turn away. He had manage to talk to her, but she would always cut it short.

Throughout all of this, the memories started to come a little quicker than before, but they were all still brief flashbacks. He would get more out of his dreams though, but those sometimes led to nightmares of a place sort of like a desert. And then most of his visions would lead to dark hair and eyes with flecks of gold sparks.

"Simon!" Clary busted him out of his thoughts, jerking him backwards by the arm. "Stop running into walls!"

It was true, the towering wall of the Institute was literally inches in front of him. "Sorry...I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking," Clary said. "Now, let's go inside."

He knew why he was here. Training. Training was what Shadowhunters did nearly everyday, practicing to defeat demons coming through from the wards of the world.

Clary opened the doors and stepped inside, Simon following after her.

Jocelyn came around the corner. She smiled at Clary, then her gaze moved to Simon. Her expression showed grief and sadness and gladness and so many other things mixed together.

"You okay, Mom?" Simon asked. It was weird calling her that. He'd chosen his last name to be Fairchild at his Ascending, he wasn't entirely sure why, but all of the visions of him growing up with Clary, Jocelyn, and Luke were so vivid enough that it felt right. Jocelyn had cried after the Ascension.

Jocelyn had always wanted a son. Sebastian turning into Jonathan pained her so much and reminded her of the son she would never have had when she'd been raising one for years and she didn't even know it.

"I'm fine," Jocelyn said, "Just...just a little tired."

Luke came up behind her, ruffling Clary's hair and slipping his hand into Jocelyn's. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" Clary asked, curiously.

"Just a date," Jocelyn said.

"Oh okay," Clary said, "Have fun." She pulled at Simon's arm and they walked down a long, witchlight-lit corridor.

"So who's training me?" Simon asked.

"I don't know..." Clary suddenly turned quiet.

"What?" he asked.

"When you like, get the basics down and everything then maybe we could, like, start training together," Clary said quickly. There was something he wasn't telling him, he could see it on her face.

"Um, yeah, okay. That'd be great."

Her green eyes seemed to lite up more. Still, it was like she was holding back a question or something.

"So who is actually training me?" he asked, reaching up to fix his glasses, but remembered he was wearing contacts and put his hand down.

"Well I can't really," Clary said, "I'm not as  
skilled as the others, but..."

"I'll do it," a voice said behind them. That one voice that made his heart twist and shatter into a million pieces and he only had clues to why.  
They turned around.

Izzy stood their in a thermal top and her black leather pants with no shoes. Her hair was up and she was breathing hard like she'd been running.

The girls exchanged glances. Clary held a worried look and a bit of sadness. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Izzy said. She looked at Simon, her eyes filled with a knowing look and the sadness that Clary had, but it was mixed with hope.

Her ruby pendant shined around her neck. It was like he could feel the warm pulse of it on his own skin. She smiled, "I would consider it an honor."


End file.
